Chronomaly Lovers
by NurdBurger
Summary: A kind-of back-story for Exchange, the sequel to Mismatched eyes. Katani get's a boyfriend! How will it turn out?
1. Chapter 1

•**Bet•**  
**  
This fanfic is set in the same universe as my other fics (except 'What Matters Most'). Includes Michael Arclight x OC (Katani, who I explain more about in this fic). It is set during the time that Kat is on exchange in Japan.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh!ZEXAL  
ENJOY!**

Michael Arclight lay stomach down on his bed, reading a history book. He was just getting to the part when the Huns were invading Rome when his brother, Thomas, came in without even knocking.

"Mike, I have a question." Michael flopped his head onto his bed as Thomas sat in it (the bed, that is).

"Whadd'ya wan'?" Michael murmured, muffled by his pillow.

"You know how both Chris and I have girlfriends, right?"

"Yes…" Michael wondered where this was headed.

"Well, neither of us have seen you within a hundred mile radius of a female, other than Mother." Thomas grinned wickedly as Michael sat up indignantly in his bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thomas grin grew.

"I bet you're gay." Michael blushed.

"Am not!"

"Bet you are!"

"I'm not gay!" Michael struggled to keep the tears at bay.

"Prove it." Michael nodded at his brother. An evil grin stretched itself across the 17-year-old's face.

"Have a girlfriend who you like and who likes you by the end of the month, or you're confirmed gay, and you'll have to go out with Shark. Got it?" Thomas held out his hand, which Michael shook reluctantly, nodding.

"Got it." 

**Thomas/IV/Quattro is being mean! I do NOT ship Trey and Shark, btw! That's just plain weird! **

**Review, please! Saiyonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

•**Search•**

**Ok, Chapter 2! I know, this doesn't seem much like a sequel to "Exchange"; it's more of like a backstory. So enjoy! **

The pink-haired boy groaned. How was he going to find a girl who liked him? Maybe he could ask Daruku, Astral's twin sister? Or maybe Kotori? Michael weighed up the aspects of each, and he finally decided to go hang out with Kotori and see how it went.

As Michael wandered towards Kotori's house, he was pushed over. Tears sprang into his eyes as his palms tore on the concrete.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" A girl with big green eyes and short blue hair helped him back to his feet. She brushed him off, before making eye-contact. Michael gasped inwardly, momentarily mistaking her for an angel. Her short blue locks half curled around her head, almost reaching her jaw-line. Her big green eyes sparkled, full of concern, care, and kindness. Her face was beautiful, with a small nose, rosy cheeks, and perfect lips. Her outfit consisted of a tight, short, blue-and-white striped dress, ling, pale blue socks with dark blue rims at the thighs, and brown shoes. Her head was cocked to one side, and Michael realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Michael broke out of his trance, and nodded. But she had seen his hands, and she gasped.

"Oh, your hands!" The girl grabbed his arm, and pulled him into a nearby house.

"Owowowowowowow!" Michael objected to being pulled.

"AIKO! A guy fell over! Get the bandages!" A girl with green hair identical in style to the other girl's ran down the stairs, carrying a box, which she promptly dropped as she saw Michael.

"Kat, get away from him." The greenette bared her teeth at Michael, making him feel incredibly nervous.

"I know who he is, Aiko. No need to hold a grudge on him. I mean, HE didn't traumatize you in a duel. That was the one with the grey braid." Michael was stunned. Chris had duelled the greenette? When?

"How do you know me?" The girl smiled.

"Everyone knows you, Trey. Or do you prefer Michael? Or Master Arclight?" The girl- Kat, if Michael was correct-started washing his hands in antiseptic. He held back a hiss.

"Michael's fine, thank you." The girl smiled at him as she reached for the bandages.

"So I hear you like Tea, Cakes, History, and Chronomaly type monsters." Michael stared at her in utter shock. She smiled and spoke again.

"I love them all." 

**PERFECT. ADORABLE. MATCH. She's so perfect for Michael!**


	3. Chapter 3

•**Katani•**

**This chapter explains all about Katani and a couple of other things. It's gonna be real short, but I'm really no good at long stories. **

Katani wore a blue-and-white striped dress with a high neck and no sleeves. It was very short, stopping near her upper thigh. She wore blue flats, and they were the same size as Michael's own shoes. She had big, green eyes not that unlike Michael's own, both in shape, size, and colour. Her hair was blue and bouncy, it curled up at the ends, and it rested at her jawline. It covered one of her eyes, and Michael thought it looked cute. She had skin the same colour as Michael, too.

And better yet, she loved all history. In fact, she studied it in Australia, which was where she was from. She was smart, funny, kind, and loved her family and friends more than anything. She also loved to duel, so she and Michael had a couple if duels, all of which Katani won. Michael was amazed. Maybe she could beat Kaito, or even Chris!

"If you're wondering, you're the 3rd Arclight person I've duelled and beat." Katani called out to him as she jogged over, skirts bobbing around. So that's why Chris and Thomas have been quiet lately, though Michael. 

**Aww, they so cute together! Review, please! Saiyonara! **


End file.
